PS I LOVE U :
by lizzy-86
Summary: nunca pense que me enamoraria de mi casi hermano, mucho menos q tendria que superar muchos obstaculos para poder estar juntos entre ellos una enfermedad...TxE SxS


**ccs no me pertenece le pertence **

**.:P.S. I LOVE YOU****:.**

**By**

**Lizzy-86**

En una habitación de color beige y algunos tono en lavanda se encontraba un pequeña niña de 4 años , la niña era muy bonita su piel era blanca como de porcelana, su cabello era negro como el ébano y estaba amarrado en 2 colitas y en una de ellas solo estaba amarrado un listón de color lavanda y sus ojos eran como dos joyas como dos amatistas pero en este momento estaban nubladas por lagrimas…

Ya no te quiero… me dejaste solita…no te vallas…por favor –y volvió a romper en llanto-

**Mientras en el aeropuerto…**

Se encontraba un niño de 8 años sentado en la sala del aeropuerto era blanco , sus cabellos negros con reflejos azules y sus ojos eran como 2 zafiros brillantes que en este momento los inundaba una profunda tristeza ya que estaba esperando su vuelo,ese vuelo que lo alejaría de todas las personas que quería…

Eriol-lo llamo un señor-

Dime Hiro-contesto el pequeño-

Vamos ya tienes que abordar, Tamako te acompañara durante toda tu estancia en Inglaterra-sonrío el Sr.-

Esta bien, solo dile ah… no solo cuida mucho a tommy y a sonomi por favor-le sonrió y se fue junto a su mayordomo por la sala de abordaje, subió al avión y se sentó en su lugar y mientras el avio se elevaba el miraba por la ventana y entonces saco un pequeño papel de su saco y un pequeño listón de color lavanda y fue cuando sonrió con tristeza al ver el pequeño dibujo que tenia- discúlpame tommy, pero pronto regresare no te preocupes….- doblo el papel y enrollo el listón en el papel y lo guardo en su cartera-

**13 AÑOS DESPUES…**

Una joven de hermosos ojos amatistas y cabello negro se preparaba para iniciar clases en lo que seria su ultimo año de preparatoria, traia su uniforme puesto era una falda pequeña de tablones negra, una blusa azul claro y una corbata roja un saco negro, unas pequeñas calcetas blancas y unos zapatos bajos se miraba al espejo para terminar de poner brillo en los labios, agarro su mochila y salio de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras

Buenos días papa mama-sonrío la joven pelinegra-

Buenos días Tommy, como amaneciste- le decía su padre-

Bien gracias-sonreía-

Buenos días hija-respondió sonomi- veo que estas alegre el día de hoy-

Así es mama eso es porque hoy empieza mi ultimo año de bachillerato y después a la universidad que ¡emoción! -decía feliz y emocionada- ohh que tarde es, si no me voy no llego a donde me espera Sakura, nos vemos en la tarde…- dijo y ya casi para salir de la habitación su padre le dijo como no queriendo la cosa-

Hija, tu hermano esta por llegar en estos días, espero y le de una bienvenida adecuada y no te portes mal con el-dijo hiro-

La muchacha sintió que su corazón se le paraba y sentía una furia enorme- re…regresa…"para que ya no lo necesito", padre no sabes como lo ansió y no es mi hermano, es hijo de uno de sus amigos-sonrío de mala gana- me retiro si no llego tarde-y sin mas salio casi corriendo y hecha una furia-

Mmm veo que sigue molesta con el-dijo sonomi-

Si, pero vas a ver que después de que el este aquí se va a animar-sonrío el hombre-

**Ya en la calle….**

Como se atreve el muy desgraciado a volver después de que me dejo sola y nunca respondió a una de mis cartas ni nada… por mi que se regrese por donde vino-iba tan distraída que no se fijo al cruzar y-ahhhh

Casi la atropella un auto negro convertible que inmediatamente bajan dos jóvenes-

Se… se encuentra bien señorita-dijo uno que estaba embelesado por la belleza de tomoyo" que niña mas bonita… debe ser un ángel-

Si me encuentro bien-respondió de mala gana- le recomiendo que no maneje mas Ud. es un peligro al volante-dijo señalándolo con el dedo

Pero señorita si Ud. fue la que se atravesó sin mirar-dijo sonriéndole y agarrandole la mana para bajarla-

Suélteme-se soltó del agarre- no sea confianzudo señor, no porque este pasable quiere decir que todas le vamos a permitir que se pase tenga mas respeto- decía enojada al ver a los dos jóvenes ya que los dos sonreían-"pero que les pasa a estos dos idiotas parece que he dicho una estupidez no hacen mas que reír" pensaba la joven- sabe que me retiro, no sea que se me pegue lo idiota- sin mas dio media vuelta y se fue mas enojada de lo que estaba-

Tengo que volver a ver a esa niña, me encanto amigo-decía unos de los jóvenes viendo hacia donde por donde tomoyo se marcho- vamos sube al auto-dijo-

Pero eriol, en donde vas a encontrar a esa señorita tan… como decirlo "encantadora"-dijo con sarcasmo y sonrío -

sahoran , no hables así de ella, no es como las chavas de Inglaterra la que no era facilota era interesada, ya me canse de esas que se te ofrecen, ahora quiero un reto y esta lo es, creo que después de todo volver a tomoeda no fue tan malo

pues claro que no es mala idea, déjame decirte amigo que fea no es pero si tiene carácter jeje… haber y dime crees que vuelvas a tener la oportunidad de encontrártela o coincidir con ella en algún lugar-

dejame decirte amigo que las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable-sonrio-cambiando de tema que ya quiero ver a hiro y sonomi- decía feliz y sin perder su sonrisa- y a tomoyo mi querida tomoyo ¿Cómo estará?

mmmm pues si es verdad, creo que a de estar hecha una señorita cuando niña era muy bonita –dijo viendo al ojiazul-

sahoran no permitiré que estés de Don Juan con ella, a ella la respetas-dijo advirtiéndole a su amigo-

ya… ya era solo una broma, además yo no vengo aquí para enamorarme, vengo a terminar mis estudios aquí-dijo el ambarino-

si ya lo se, pero quien sabe que tal si aquí nos amarramos a una japonesita ehhh, nunca sabes-

talvez tengas razón, pero por ahora no pienso buscarla ,anda vamos a la universidad para saber nuestros horarios, las clases empiezan mañana-

Ok, por ahora a la universidad , después buscare a mi encantadora jovencita-sonrío y se fue con rumbo a la universidad pensando en una amatista que mas pronto de los que se espera se tropezara en su camino-

**Notas de la autora…**

Volví jejeje espero esta loca idea les guste esta corto lo se pero la idea principal ya saben ROMANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!, quiero retomar mis fics ahora que estoy de vacaciones *_* , prometo actualizar pronto… díganme si les gusta o no este fic si no para borrarlo y seguir con los otros…

**P.D.** LES RECOMIENDO LEER EL LIBRO DE CREPUSCULO DE STHEPANIE MEYER LA SAGA ESTA MUY PADRE … LA PELI MMM TIENE LA ESENCIA DEL LIBRO PERO ESTA PASABLE JEJEJ…

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**¡**

**¡**

**¡**

…………………**. PLEASE =)**

**Besos lizzy-86 **


End file.
